Nro
Nro was the eleventh child of The Primordial Ones and only one of their children that was not a apart of the original ten children who created Ddaear. He becomes the God of chaos, illusions, hypnotism, espionage, persuasion, lies, luck, tricks, and war- though originally he was only the God of luck. His ancestors come to form a group called The Inheritance of Nro. Nro was born of The Primordial Ones at the request of the original ten who wished for a child that would help increase human's chances of good fortune, especially in harsh environments. The Primordial Ones agree and thus the God Nro is born. Nro is sent to live in The Great Desert called Erimos by the humans who inhabit it and instill many of those humans with good luck before moving on to the next harsh land. Nro has a willfull personality and does as he pleases. He agrees to got to the desert but instead of endowing them with luck he instead decides to disguise himself as human live among them watching them. In the arid desert there is much war and competition for resources but he notices that humans survive nonetheless. He sees that humans have their own ways of creating 'luck', good and bad, without his help and he becomes infatuated with these devices. These ways of creating luck being war, thievery, trickery, lies, and deceit. Nro comes to love participating in war, gambling, and deciet. Over time he becomes frustrated at being such a low and minor God and having little to no use to humans. This unrest is spied by the God Alük, the oldest child and the God of motion, physics, and gravity, who is also dissatisfied and has come to desire more power. Alük goes to Nro and asks him to conspire with him to seal the gates of the other Gods who are living on Ddaear and use their own gates to go to The Primordial Ones and steal more power. Nro eagerly agrees and they set out to do this, using Nro's and Alük's abilities they seal their sibling's gates. The two then steal large amounts of power from The Primordial Ones and become the Dual Gods of War. Nro becomes a war god and gains the powers and mastery over chaos, illusions, hypnotism, persuasion, lies, and espionage in addition to luck. Aluk also becomes a war god gains powers and mastery over politics, wealth, and law in addition to motion, physics, and gravity. Both are then able to pass on these powers to humans and this causes upset in the balance of powers in the world of Ddaear. The God of death, Ævilok, and the God of time, Ajakestoos, both catch wind of this plot and incite their other seven siblings to ban together with them to send Alük and Nro back through their gates. The other nine siblings also all decide to leave Ddaear permanently, seeing that their intervention has not done what they originally intended it to do and seal their own gates. They ban together and seal Nro and Alük away and place them and themselves under the slumber of The Primordial Ones with the exception of the God of Time Ajaketoos, who had never gone to Ddaear, to keep watch over the gates and over humanity while they slumbered.